Ecos del silencio
by Generall
Summary: [Semi-AU] Sólo nueve quedaban, y, seguramente el porvenir no sería nada fácil, aún así, no podían permanecer sumergidos en ese agujero de aflicción. Habían llegado demasiado lejos en aquel mundo cruel, y para acabarlo, debían continuar hasta el final. Los límites se estaban agotando, y aunque el costo que pagaban era alto, ya era muy tarde para retroceder.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers.

* * *

 _«_ _In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

 _When my eyes were stabbed  
By the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence_ _»_

The sound of silence **—** **Disturbed**

* * *

 **Ecos del silencio**

El susurro del viento, el olor de la pérdida, la agonía de la vida y el lamento de los fracasos. Constantemente aquello era el pan de cada día de los soldados dentro y fuera de las murallas. Y ahora, viviendo la dulceamarga situación de ser los últimos con vida de la Legión de Reconocimiento, parecía que el hecho, pesaba más que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento, y aún así, en tan complicada situación, no estaban dispuestos a morir. De hecho, estaban ahí, vivos porque no querían morir. Vivos porque batallaron para no morir.

Mundo cruel.

Armin, era prueba patente de ello. Pues aunque quería cumplir su sueño de ver el mar, los acontecimientos que se suscitaron para poder seguir allí, fueron un alto precio al que tuvieron que solventar. Y de alguna u otra forma, en la vida, nada era gratis; todo se pagaba, con la vida o con la muerte, con sangre o sudor.

Eren trataba de subirle los ánimos al rubio, y aunque de hecho, él también sentía el peso de lo sucedido, era consciente de que habían llegado lejos, de que sabían que iba a haber más muertes sin despedidas. Y estaba feliz de que Armin estuviera con vida, le debían a los caídos en batallas llegar hasta el final si estaba en sus manos, por ello y por las ganas de saber qué demonios era lo sucedía ahí, de descubrir el mundo, de liberarse del encierro y de las garras del enemigo, tenían que seguir firmes.

Pero las heridas dolían, y sanar llevaba tiempo.

Sin embargo, Sasha, quien poco a poco se recuperaba, hablaba de mejor ánimos que los demás. Así que Connie le ayudaba a comer, ya que aún no podía moverse por sí sola. Y éstos dos parecían estar mejor cuando se juntaban, por lo que el ánimo de Connie subía a medida que Sasha se recuperaba.

Así que ahí estaban, cenando, en la marcada diferencia de las antiguas cenas; cuando eran apenas simples reclutas, novatos —engañados por Bertholdt, Reiner y Annie—, ávidos de lucha, de justicia y llenos de sueños, luchaban por mantenerse en _pie_ . Mikasa, tan serena y reservada como en su mayor tiempo, apoyaba a Eren en silencio.

Pero ella, aún consciente de lo sucedido, realmente lo que le pesaba en sus hombros, lo que le preocupaba, era poder mantener _vivo_ y con completo _control_ a su hermano y a su amigo, y para eso debía ser más que buena. No debía tener ni una pizca de dudas en cualquier acción futura, una idea que danzaba en su cabeza casi sin descanso.

—Vamos, ya escuchaste al Capitán, no podemos arrepentirnos de... bueno, todo lo que sucedió por algo así. Y tú mereces más que nadie vivir. No digo que el Comandante Erwin no lo mereciera, pero ya todo está hecho. Confío en lo que dijo la señorita Hanji; tú harás grandes contribuciones a la Humanidad, Armin. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, tienes coraje, eres un soldado en todo el sentido. Nadie arma un plan como tú, hemos llegado hasta aquí gracias a la ayuda que nos brindaste. Todos estamos aquí porque aportamos algo, nadie es innecesario, al contrario; todos valemos.

Las velas iluminaban suficientemente la estancia y sus rostros.

El pequeño discurso de Eren llamó la atención de todos, incluso Levi y Hanji dejaron los papeles y la conversación pausada cuando la voz de Eren se alzó con firmeza para batallar con la melancolía que llenaba la estancia de forma enfermiza.

Jean, cruzado de brazos en una esquina, también había escuchado, y esta vez, al igual que en algunas ocasiones (cosa que le chocaba), se dio cuenta que Eren tenía razón. No obstante, no le quitaba el sabor amargo de que pudieron hacer mucho más, que todo pudo haber salido mejor. Así que Jean se levantó y salió de la estancia sin probar bocado.

Mikasa se dio cuenta del hecho pero permaneció al lado Eren. Algo en sus palabras la dejaron más tranquila, Eren iba a estar bien, siempre y cuando, ella siguiera ahí para que así fuera.

Recordó que la primera vez que vio a Eren en su forma Titán.

 _Es como ver la ira de la humanidad encarnada._

Hanji y Levi cruzaron miradas y asintieron, regresando a lo suyo.

Y Armin, con los ojos vidriosos respondió.

—Gracias, Eren. Y a ti también, Mikasa. Sé que no fue fácil confrontar al Capitán Levi y escogerme a mí en vez de al Comandante Erwin. Es sólo que, esto muy difícil —la mano de Eren estaba en el hombro de Armin como apoyo.

—Si permanecemos juntos todo va ir bien, no te preocupes. Nos apoyaremos —dijo Eren. Luego miró a Mikasa—. Y cuando digo _juntos_ me refiero a ayudarnos, no a que estés todo el día a sol y sombra conmigo, Mikasa. Ya no soy un niño, entiéndelo.

Y así, Eren, jodió el momento. No era que no tuviera algo de razón, Mikasa debía entender que él no siempre iba a estar pegado a ella, ya habían pasado por eso en varias ocasiones. La cuestión era, el modo en que se expresaba Eren con ella. Era demasiado tosco, era incluso algo desagradecido teniendo en cuenta que para Mikasa no había nadie más importante que él. Que era capaz de dar la vida por él, _su_ vida por _él_. Que era a quien Mikasa daba toda su atención, que si él decía Mikasa rápate la cabeza, ella iba y lo hacía para complacerlo. Y todo eso debido a cuando la salvó de esos hombres, debido a que la acogió como su hermana sin rechistar, debido a que gracias a él era la mujer fuerte y decidida a pelear, que había sido el empuje que necesitó, el estímulo para insistir en permanecer. Porque le demostró que para vivir había que luchar; _el que gana vive_.

Aún así, que él estuviese a salvo barría lo demás. Estaba determinada a ello.

Mikasa esta vez no dijo nada, pues dentro de sí lo dejó estar, sólo para no alborotar la cosa y poner los ánimos peor. Sin embargo, Eren estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que ella iba dejarlo morir. Ya había pasado por eso una vez, y no quería volver a sentirlo. De hecho apartó el recuerdo de cuando pensó que estaba muerto y sólo dijo:

—Eres valiente e irreemplazable, Armin.

De pronto, la voz se Sasha cambió la noche.

—¡Mira! Es la comida de Jean, tráemela, Connie. Mientras más me alimente más rápido voy estar de nuevo al ruedo.

—Sasha, igual ya tenías una ración más grande que la de nosotros antes, en serio tu cerebro sólo procesa la palabra comida, ni qué decir de tu estómago sin fondo —suspiró Connie resignado. Fue y le buscó la comida a la chica y ésta la devoró en un santiamén.

Cuando Mikasa quitó la vista de ellos dos, se fijó en que Eren y Armin estaban ahora con Hanji y Levi. Así que viendo que todos los demás estaban ahí excepto Jean, se levantó con agilidad y salió afuera.

Levi la vio dejar la estancia, no dijo nada, pero no era un secreto que a Kirschtein le gustaba Mikasa cuando ya él lo había dejado en clara evidencia no una ni dos, sino varias veces. Así que se preguntó, cómo acabaría aquello, ya que Mikasa demostraba tener su vida principalmente al servicio de Eren.

* * *

La luz de la luna le daba suficiente claridad a la intemperie.

Cuando salió de la cabaña que estaban disponiendo como resguardo, lo primero en que reparó fue los sonidos de golpes.

Eran Jean, quien masacraba un árbol con insistencia utilizando su puño derecho.

Mikasa caminó hasta él quien todavía no la había notado. Daba golpe tras golpe y sus nudillos estaban sangrando. A ese paso dañaría su mano, el muy tonto estaba tan cegado por descargar su rabia que no se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias.

De pronto una mano detuvo en el aire su brazo. No tuvo que girarse para saber quién era; conocía ese brazo perfectamente. Aún así lo hizo de forma instintiva.

—Basta. Estás haciéndote daño —señaló lo obvio la pelinegra.

Jean demasiado obediente, no rechistó ante su petición. De hecho estaba avergonzado de que ella lo encontrase en ese estado.

Para alguien que se autodenominaba sin corazón, aquello parecía ser bastante contradictorio, ya que un hecho proveniente de el deseo de no ver a sus amigos lastimarse es algo profundo; y los sentimientos y los deseos, provienen precisamente de allí.

—Lo siento —Mikasa aún sostenía su mano y él se ruborizó.

Se quedó ahí tranquilo, mientras ella sacaba una venda un bolsillo de su indumentaria y se la colocaba. Hacía poco que ella también lo había ayudado a vendar la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo y parte de su caja torácica en un vendaje cruzado. El chico se había quejado cuando lo apretó fuerte, a causa de la atención que le prestaba al interrogatorio que le hacía Hanji a Reiner.

—Fui un estúpido, no pensé claramente. Vine aquí a desquitarme con este árbol porque nuestros amigos murieron, cuando lo que realmente debo hacer es volverme más fuerte, así como tú. Si mejoramos, podremos salvar más compañeros. Y he de desquitarme y vengar los caídos acabando con esos malditos. La próxima vez que enfrentemos a Reiner, no debemos vacilar.

Mikasa vendó a la perfección la mano sin decir nada o mostrar algún gesto por sus palabras.

Él y sus siempre honestas palabras.

No obstante, esta vez no tenía que decirlo en voz alta para que Mikasa lo supiera. Ella lo sabía. Que estuviera siempre pendiente de Eren y luego de Armin no la volvía ajena por completo hacia los demás, —aunque así pareciera— de hecho, sabía que este Jean, no era el mismo que entró en la Tropa de Reclutas 104 . Poco a poco había ido transcendiendo, y he aquí los resultados.

Lejos había quedado ese tipo egoísta que sólo se había enlistado con el único propósito de entrar a la Policía Militar y vivir tranquilamente dentro de los Muros. Seguía siendo quien era, pero su manera de ver las situaciones estaban desde un ángulo más agudo. Estaba creciendo de cuerdo a las experiencias.

—Aprecio tu honestidad.

Sus ojos grises miraron de forma directa a Jean, y éste a su vez, no supo qué decir al respecto, de hecho cuando Mikasa desapareció dejando su silencioso rastro atrás, él aún temblaba. Si hubiese dicho algo, probablemente habría sido un balbuceo ininteligible.

Una corriente de viento le dio en el rostro.

Las palabras de Mikasa, todavía hacían eco en su cabeza, como sus silencios, los cuales, poco a poco había aprendido a interpretar a través de sus gestos o miradas.

Nueve sobrevivientes, ¿al final, podrán resistir y salir con vida de aquello?

No era su culpa vivir en ese mundo cruel.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _«_ _ÚLTIMA NOTA DE LA NARRADORA_

 _Los humanos me acechan._ _»_

La ladrona de libros **—** **Markus Zusak**

* * *

Hola a toda forma de vida que lea este fanfic. Esta idea surgió después de leer los capítulos del 80 a 85 del manga. Casi siempre vemos cómo quedan de mal psicológicamente estos chicos después los malos momentos o no tan buenas victorias que suceden. Sinceramente, me pongo en el lugar de todos y nada fácil es lo que cada uno enfrenta, teme y carga sobre sus hombros. Y sus depresiones son bastante marcadas —imagínense a Mikasa que no se expresa mucho—, se nota con toda intención el leve JeanKasa en el fanfic, sin embargo mi intención principal era que todos tuvieran algo que mostrar, aunque fuera poco. Tampoco puedo dejar de lado que me incentivó más aún una parte del fanfic «Sinceridad autocomplaciente» de _Isabel Nightray_ , ese fic ha sido unos de los mejores que he podido leer hasta ahora.

Muchas gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!

 **Gene.**


End file.
